divinity
by pseudonymous anchor
Summary: PREQUEL TO WHEN TIMES CHANGE Finn is dead...or thats what everyone seems to think, after years apart will he and Marceline find each other or be kept apart, especially with new factors such as family and heritage Rated T because i'm like that *ON HAITUS (sorry)*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own adventure time, also you don't have to read 'when times change' –the sequel-to read this**

Marceline awoke as soon as the sun went down with a smile

Today was HER day with her daughter Selena, Marceline quickly got up and got ready for her day out; while she was packing her picnic basket, she heard a knock at the door

"Coming honey!" she shouted finishing up quickly and racing to the door

"Well I'm flattered Marceline" ash's cocky voice came

"Where's my daughter?" Marceline asked coldly

"I'm here," a young girl said floating down

"Well I'll see you both tomorrow" ash said winking at the ladies

"Why is my dad so weird?" Selene asked

"I don't know" Marceline sighed, "come one we'll make one stop before we can have our picnic"

"Do we have to?" Selene asked sadly

"yea" Marceline said softly "we have to"

Marceline led her daughter just past the candy kingdom

"Mom...can I know how he died? Like really died?" the little girl asked

"Well..." Marceline said slowly "years ago..."

**(years ago)**

Bonnibelle and Finn ran into a deep underground chamber after the weird dark demon that had taken the weak power drained Marceline and was now bringing her closer to the Pandorica abyss

"Finn!" Marceline shouted coming to

"Hold on I'll," he shouted back but he looked around distressed

"Oh god" she whispered "I don't want to die here, not now"

"I'll get you back to ash and Selena" Finn called "I-I promise" he said running up to higher ground

"Finn don't!" Bonnibelle called but the careless hero gave her a two fingered salute and jumped down knocking into the creature making it drop Marceline, but he didn't stop there, the 19 year old hero held onto the creature making it stumble back and off the edge in the middle which ensures a long plunge into the Pandorica abyss

"Finn!" Marceline called getting up and running to the edge with Bonnibelle "oh my god" she breathed reaching her hand down to the hero "Finn take my hand" she said reaching down

"Hey bonnie what happens if we leave this open" Finn asked looking down

"Finn this isn't the time!" the princess said reaching down and grabbing him before heaving him up with the vampire

"God Finn!" Marceline exclaimed "what the flump do you think your-" she was cut off by a loud boom

"It opens doesn't it," Finn said, "if we don't toss something good in there the Pandorica opens and lets everything your mom worked to keep away out?"

"Finn we gotta get out of here," Marceline said desperately trying to drag the hero out, but he just stayed put and smiled at her

"Forgive Me," he said pulling her into a kiss before pushing her back and taking a step back off the edge

"Finn!" Marceline screamed but PB held her back "no let go!" Marceline screamed pushing away the princess and looking off the edge as Ooo's greatest hero, HER hero, fell to his-

BOOM!

The sound was deafening

Marceline was thrown backwards by a wave of power, as soon as she regained herself she was looking off the edge again, she felt her powers come back to her and she floated down to the bottom of the chasm to a small wooden box

"Finn..." she whispered sadly...

**(Now)**

Marceline looked down at her daughter then back at the monument

"That's why you don't tell people you hate them Selena" she said "because one day you might not be able to tell someone what you really felt"

"I won't ever," Selena said solemnly laying down some blue roses

"Come on" Marceline smiled wiping away a tear before her daughter could see it "the night doesn't last forever so let's have our picnic already"

**Alright see I told you Finn dies at the start but it will get better I promise...sorta...maybe...anyway sorry I've been gone a while but stuff happens**

**I still have homework to do unfortunately so I couldn't spend as much time on the beginning as I wanted**

**But a beginnings a beginning so let's DO this!**

**also i know i suck at naming but**

**WHACHA GONNA DO?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got excited cauz I got two reviews**

**YES I'm that SAD! But I love reviews they keep me going!**

**anyway...here ya go**

**(Years ago)**

Finn lay on something hard and smooth

'Ok so I'm alive' he thought sitting up slowly standing, he was inside a large hall with a smooth silver floor and surrounded by...

"Angels" he whispered reaching for his sword

If there was anything, his last encounters taught him it was that any angel he saw wasn't really an angel

"Wait" someone said and an angel with chocolate hair and golden skin stepped forward

"where am I?" Finn asked, his fingers not moving from the holster of his demon blood sword

"you are in the hall of heaven" another angel-this time female- said soothingly

"how did I get here?" Finn shot, as long as they were answering questions he'd get as much as he could out of them

"you died Finn Mertens"

"...how do you know that name?" Finn asked slowly recalling from Jake who had told him that he's picked up that name when they had tangled with the litch and Prismo years ago

"you are a champion Finn" another angel said stepping forward, he wore a mask over his face

"I want to go home" Finn said oddly

"you can't" the woman said "you belong with us now as an angel, as a warrior"

"I would rather go back to Ooo" he snapped looking around

"you can't, you're in heaven" she said softly "with your kind"

"what do you mean my kind?" Finn asked and the masked angel took off his helmet

"we're humans Finn...or should I call you brother?" he asked

Finn took a step back at the angels appearance, he looked almost exactly like Finn except for the scar on his face and of course the whole shining angel thing

"oh Grod" Finn whispered stepping back "this is impossible" he said the entire situation suddenly hitting him

"yes Finn, I know we weren't around when you were growing up and still mortal but-" the woman started assuring

"I promised meat man I'd give him back his guitar and PB I'd take care of her experiment when she goes to Wildberry princesses party and I also promised mar mar I'd-"

"Finn" his brother stopped him "your here now, with your people, with your family, you don't have to worry about people like them" he stated

"but...I have to" Finn said "I've been taking care of them for so long, if I suddenly die without warning or being old or leaving anyone they'll-"

"they're just sub people" the first angel said "let them help themselves"

"their...what?" Finn asked his voice filled with tranquil anger

"sub people" the woman said "people who aren't angel"

"well I guess I'm one of them then" Finn snapped angrily

"you don't know what you're saying" his brother said

"I think I do" Finn said coldly "now how the heck do I get back home" he said

"that's not an option" the woman said trying to pacify him

"I'm not asking you" Finn said "I can see your just some sort of peacemaker who just stands at the side lines not helping those in need, that all you angels actually are" he stated with harsh venom in his voice

"you don't know us" Finn's brother said

"I know enough not to want to be here" Finn said coldly "so tell me. HOW. DO. I. GET. HOME" he asked slowly

There was a long pause

"if you want to be part of the land of the living, you ask god" the first angel said "he's like Grod or whatever but more ancient and much more powerful, but he won't grant your wish"

"so I guess I'm going to have to beat this guy up" Finn sighed

"you call yourself good while being violent" the woman scoffed

"sometimes it's ok to be a little violent if you're doing it for a good cause" Finn smiled before walking past but stopping after anew steps "what were our names again?" he asked

"Raphael" the first angel said with a slight nod

"Gabrielle" the woman said looking at him with slight discontent

"Fabien" Finn's brother said "or at least that's what I go by now"

"goodbye" Finn smiled politely "I hope we won't have to cross paths ever again" he added truthfully heading towards the biggest door in the room

"one day" Gabrielle said "he will see it our way"

"I hope not" Raphael said much to Fabien and Gabrielle's surprise "he's probably going to succeed that one with all the mixed charms and blessing s he's got

"I hope he rots and dies" Fabien said coldly before leaving the hall of glory.

**So Finn is on a celestial plain and has turned against the angels after a brief conversation...yep.**

**Well I gotta study some Spanish for a test so adios amigos and ****PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
